Certaines étoiles
by AsterRealm
Summary: Elle n'avait été qu'un mirage, rien de plus. Un être artificiel. Moins qu'un simili – moins que rien. Elle n'avait sa place nulle part. Même le néant l'avait rejetée. Mais il restait des souvenirs – des souvenirs qu'elle serrait contre son cœur et qu'elle chérissait comme le plus précieux des trésors. OS pour le RokuShion Day.


**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney

 **Note** : Cet OS est en quelque sorte un préquel de l'OS "Réminiscences" qui est disponible sur mon compte. Dédicacé à Rosalie24 et Rin-BlackRabbit.

 **Happy RokuShion day.**

* * *

C'était presque réel.

Le vent porteur de sel qui soulevait ses cheveux comme les grains de sable sur l'îlot où elle était installée. L'odeur de la mer qu'elle respirait en fermant les yeux. Le bruit des vagues...

C'était presque réel.

Elle regardait l'océan et entendait son appel au creux de son oreille. Elle regardait les étoiles et y distinguait des univers à explorer. Elle entendait des voix et des murmures. Un chant au fond de la nuit.

Prendre un radeau et partir. Ramasser du matériel, chercher des provisions. Partir à l'aventure, découvrir le monde. Un désir puissant et enfoui qui remontait lentement dans sa poitrine, tout doucement, une soif dévorante et impossible à assouvir. Un rêve. Rien de plus.

Un rêve qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus d'elle, des comètes qui déchiraient le ciel et semblaient s'écraser quelque part dans l'océan. Des souvenirs qui dansaient dans la nuit. Elle se rappelait parfois de petites choses apparemment sans importance. Kairi et elle dans une grotte, qui dessinaient des formes sur les murs avec un morceau de pierre. Riku qui lui offrait une épée en bois qu'il avait fabriquée tout spécialement pour elle avec l'aide de son père...

 _Mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi._

Elle n'avait été qu'un mirage. Rien de plus.

Un être artificiel. Moins qu'un simili – moins que rien. Elle n'avait sa place nulle part. Même le néant l'avait rejetée.

Mais elle était là, maintenant, sur l'île de ses souvenirs, l'île de son enfance – _non, pas la sienne_ –, celle où elle avait vu Riku, où elle avait regardé le soleil couchant avec Roxas et Axel, ses meilleurs amis.

Ces souvenirs là étaient à elle. À elle.

Elle les conservait au fond de son cœur brisé et inutile et les serrait entre ses mains jointes comme une flamme menacée par le vent. Son plus précieux trésor. Ses souvenirs, maintenant et pour toujours. Elle regardait parfois l'horizon et remerciait Sora de les avoir gardés. De l'avoir gardée elle.

Il y avait des gouttes d'eau salée qui coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne les essuyait pas. À elle, ça aussi. Ses émotions.

Mais elle était heureuse, ici. Elle était enfin chez elle. Elle avait ses émotions, elle avait ses souvenirs, elle avait la plage et les étoiles.

Elle avait tout ça, et c'était presque réel.

Elle regardait le ciel.

Certaines étoiles brillaient plus que d'autres. Certains souvenirs étaient vivaces. D'autres étaient étranges, brumeux, difficiles à attraper ; elle y posait les doigts et ils s'évaporaient dans le néant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Rien qu'un écho. Pas grand chose.

Elle réussissait à en saisir, quelques fois, et y plongeait avec dans le cœur un mélange de nostalgie et de tendresse, un sentiment difficile à identifier, quelque chose d'inconnu, de trop éloigné.

Elle aimait celui où la fille en bleu lui tendait une étoile verte et brillante avec sur les lèvres un sourire d'une douceur qui l'emplissait de bonheur et d'une profonde affection. Sa meilleure amie. Elle lui manquait.

Mais ce souvenir, comme tous les autres, ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'appartenait pas à Sora. Il n'appartenait à personne ; il flottait au milieu du vide et y replongeait dès qu'elle y prêtait une trop grande attention.

Certaines étoiles brillaient plus que d'autres. Il y avait l'étoile bleue, l'étoile jaune, l'étoile verte. Il y avait les étoiles filantes, les mondes à explorer, l'étoile en coquillage, il y avait des cœurs et des trésors, un océan au-dessus de l'océan.

Certaines étoiles brillaient plus que d'autres.

Certains sourires brillaient plus que d'autres.

Ils étaient là, avec les souvenirs dont elle était la seule gardienne, la dernière détentrice. Le sourire de ses meilleurs amis. Celui de Kairi, celui de Riku, celui d'Aqua et de Terra, celui d'Axel.

Et le plus brillant de tous, le plus précieux, le plus important. Elle le voyait dans l'océan et dans l'horizon, elle le voyait dans le ciel et le sable, elle le voyait au-dessus de ce clocher, au fond des yeux bleus de son détenteur.

Alors elle oubliait qu'elle était Sora, elle oubliait le radeau et les mondes, elle oubliait la Keyblade, l'Organisation, elle oubliait les échos autour d'elle ; elle oubliait qu'elle n'existait pas, qu'elle était une marionnette, un cœur mensonger. Elle oubliait Naminé et Riku, elle oubliait Xemnas, elle oubliait le manoir abandonné. Elle oubliait les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues et le regard désespéré de celui qui la maintenait contre lui en espérant la retenir.

Elle oubliait qu'elle n'existait plus.

Roxas était à côté d'elle, assis au-dessus de la Cité du Crépuscule, et Roxas souriait.

Elle oubliait qu'elle n'était qu'un fragment de néant au fond du cœur qui l'avait accueillie et déposée sur cette île chimérique qui l'enveloppait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Roxas souriait, Roxas lui tendait la main, Roxas se demandait ce que voulait dire avoir un cœur. Roxas l'avait appelée son amie, Roxas l'avait appelée sa meilleure amie, Roxas lui souriait et elle oubliait qu'elle n'était qu'un reflet, un mirage déjà évaporé.

Elle était quelqu'un. Elle était sa meilleure amie.

Elle fermait les yeux et gravait ces images dans son esprit pour ne plus oublier.

Elle était quelqu'un.

Elle était quelqu'un.

Roxas lui souriait, et elle souriait aussi. Elle était quelqu'un, elle existait, et c'était réel.

C'était réel.

Elle ramassait des coquillages sur plage et les déposait sur le sable, puis elle levait les yeux vers le ciel et elle souriait.

Certaines étoiles brillaient plus que d'autres. Beaucoup plus.

* * *

 **OK c'était louche et court. :3**

 **J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Merci pour votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Encore une fois, happy RokuShion day. :)**


End file.
